


[Podfic] Groom Price

by sisi_rambles



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dragons, Gift Giving, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Tharkay keeps giving Laurence gifts.
Relationships: William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Groom Price

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Groom Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969414) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



**Length:** 00:05:47

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Groom%20Price.mp3) (4.0 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Groom%20Price.m4b) (2.7 MB)

  



End file.
